Did you hear about the New Girls?
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: There are three new girls in south park joining south park high but they hold a secret that they can't tell anyone about, i don;t know how many chapters their are going to be yet. Stan X OC Kyle X OC Kenny X OC
1. Meet the Girls

**Hey did you hear about the new girls?**

**A/N: Hey I thought I would do a south park OOC Story with Stan Kyle and Kenny Falling for these new Girls**

**Pairs: Kyle X OC, Stan X OC and Kenny X OC**

**Summery: There are three new girls in south park joining south park high but they hold a secret that they can't tell anyone about, **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Maya's POV**

"**Gosh it's so huge!" I said to my friends Abbie and Courtney **

"**Maya?, do you think we'll meet Cute Boys?" Abbie said I just smiled and rolled my Eyes as Courtney Just shakes her head going on her phone**

'**I forgot to tell you about myself ,Hi I'm Maya, I'm 16 years old, I have Long Straight Dark Blue hair but light blue eyes and best friends with Abbie and Courtney. Abbie has Long Curly Blonde hair, Brown Eyes and likes dozens of Boy's, she's 16 as well. Now Courtney has Long Dark Crimped Hair in two pony tails and has green Eyes she's 16 too.**

**Courtney Isn't a really Bothered Girl and is or mainly Blank, so don't call her Emo or you'll find something broke before you can blink or bat an eye.'**

"**Abbie do us a favour" Courtney said on her phone not looking up**

"**Yeah?" Abbie said "Shut Up," Courtney looked up and stared blankly at Abbie while I giggled and Abbie Pouted**

**With the Boy's**

**Kenny's POV:**

"**Stop making fun off me Fatass!" Kyle shouted at Cartman because he insulted him again "Can you guys just shut up already?" Stan said Pinching the bridge of his nose **

**Even at the age of 16 Kyle and Cartman still Fight, "I agree with Stan, you guys, Pack it in or I'll pack it in" I Said with my hood down sounding clear.**

"**Don't Look now you guys, but here comes Butters" Cartman said**

"**Fellas! Fellas!," Butters shouted "What's up Butters?" Kyle said "I've just seen three pretty new girls in our class!" Butters shouted out**

"**What! Were!" We all shouted, "They left with the timetable of their classes! But I don't know what there in"**

"**Thanks for the update butters" Stan said and butters ran off.**

"**I don't know about you guys but let's go meet them"**

**With the girls**

**Abbie's POV**

"**Hey, You Guys?" I asked "Yeah" Maya Replied "Were's Room 13?"**

**I asked Puffing "Let's go ask some one" Maya said grabbing Courtney by the arm and dragging her with us**

"**OH MY GOSH!" I said to Maya and Courtney " What?" They both said "Look at that Tall Fit Blond!" I said "That's it?" Courtney said while Maya giggled "Let's go ask them!" I said Dragging Maya and Courtney.**

"**Excuse us" We all said. As only three turned "Can you tells us were Room 13 is?" we said together again "Yeah it's are forum room, Sweet Stuff" The blond said winking. "So what are your names then" the boy with the short raven hair and Red and Blue poof ball hat Asked "I'm Abbie and these are my friends Maya, and Courtney" I said Smiling at the shaggy blond.**

**Kyle's POV**

"**Excuse us" said some girls as Me, Stan and Kenny Turned around Cartman went off to find Wendy for some unknown reason**

**There were Three Pretty Girls, The fist one in front of Kenny had Blonde Hair with Brown eyes, the second standing in front of Stan has dark Purple hair with Green eyes and The third one standing in front of me has Dark Blue Hair and Light blue eyes**

"**It's are Forum Room, sweet stuff" Kenny said Winking at the Blond who smiled "So what are your names?" Stan asked them**

"**I'm Abbie and these are my friends Maya, and Courtney" The blond Named Abbie said Pointing out Courtney the one with Dark Purple hair and Maya the on with Dark Blue Hair.**

"**Hey, you're Jewish? too?" Maya asked as she notices the Mc Dreidel poster in my locker or the Star of David in my locker. "Yeah, wait your Jewish?" I repeated Maya's Question to her "Yeah," She said smiling.**

**A/N: Hey I'll mention the other's Religions in the next chapter, so please don't be mean First south park story**


	2. Life at High school

**A/N: here is the Second Chapter were we found out more about the girls **

**Courtney's POV**

"**Look, before anyone jumps the Gun, I'm Roman Catholic and Abbie's Christian and Maya's Jewish, There end of We'll see you in class." I said**

"**I wanna know the Guys names!" whined Abbie.**

"**Fine" I answered resisted trying not to strangle her **

"**Yay!" Abbie said Hugging the Blonde's Arm**

"**So, what are you called then?" Maya said folding her arms over her chest. **

"**I'm Kenny" The one Abbie was clinging to said "I love that Name! I have a Brother called Kenny!" Abbie told us "Gee" I said.**

"**I'm Stan" Said The raven haired one "I had a dog called that…..and then it died…."I said then every one was giving me a WTH? Look **

"**I'm Kyle" said the one with the tangerine colour jacket and red wavy short hair "I like that name, it sounds close to my Cat, Kylie" Maya said and Giggled. "Staaannn!" we looked at were it came from. **

**It came from a girl with long black hair wearing a purple jacket and a yellow short skirt with long knee socks and black high's and wore a wired thing on her head that I don't know the name off. **

"**You said you'll meet me by my locker at 8 before forum!" She said putting her hands on her hips "Wendy, Chill we were just talking to the new girls and I lost track off time"**

**The Wendy girl looked at Maya and abbie and scoffed, when she looked at me she looked like a dear caught in head lights on her face. "Problem?" I said stepping closer to her**

"**N-No N-N-Not at all" she strutted out. I walked closer till I was in her face and whispered deadly "Walk away," and stepped back,**

**She stood like a statue till I walker closer again and she legged it "Bye!" Abbie shouted Were Maya just Blinked and I did nothing.**

'**Let me guess….want me to explain myself? Okay**

**I'm Courtney Golden, I'm 16 and my friends are Maya Thorn and Abbie Bell, Yeah your not gonna get much out of me.'**

**Abbie's POV**

"**Now we all know each other let's go to forum! I said still clinging to Kenny's Arm "Kay" We all said.**

"**So, you single then?" Kenny asked "Yeah, you?" I replied "Hell yeah!" He shouted I laughed "Wanna go out sometime" I said "Any day of the week!" Kenny said**

"**Great!" I said happily and pecked his Cheek and winked and went into to forum.**

**No one's POV**

**While every one waited for the teacher they all were Chatting. Kenny sat on Abbie's Desk flirting with her, Stan and Courtney were talking and Maya and Kyle were telling the events of last Hanukah and what happened, Laughting about all them**

**Then Mr. Garrison came in**

** 's POV**

"**Okay, Class today we have new Students in, would they like to come up?" I said to the class as Three Girls got up and came to the Front**

"**I'm Courtney Golden" The one wearing a Yellow Top and Skirt said **

"**I'm Abbie bell" The other one said wearing Green Short Skirt and a White Top"**

"**I'm Maya Thorn" The last one said wearing a Pale blue Top and a Blue short skirt.**

"**Happy to be in your class" They all said and sat down.**

**Okay, Now to begin the lesson**

**_-_-_-Time skip_-_-_**

**With Kenny**

**Kenny's POV**

"**Kenny?" Abbie asked sitting next to me on the music teachers Desk "Yeah, Baby Girl?" I answered "Am I….your Girlfriend now?" She asked **

"**Well…." I started moving closer to her "If, you weren't" I said moving even more close to her as I put her on my lap "I wouldn't be aloud to call you mine" I whispered in her Ear as she giggled "That makes my ear ticklish" she Giggled out**

**With Kyle **

**Kyle's POV**

"**Hey Kyle?" Maya said looking at her timetable in the hall "Yea, Maya?" I Said "Does this mean you're in my Cooking Class?" she said pointing to her 5TH Period Lesson.**

**I pulled out mine and looked "Yeah,It does! But I can't cook very well" I said "Ah, I can so I'll help you" she said and smiled "I'll like that" I replied**

**With Stan**

**Stan's POV**

"**Courtney" I said "What" She said back "D-Do you like Animals?" I asked "Yeah, why?" she said "Be-Because" I tried to say but felt Something that I always felt around Wendy. **

"**Hey, Stan. You Okay?" she asked and when I used to be sick in front of Wendy I was Sick in front of Courtney "Oh My!," Courtney said "Are you alright?" she asked and Rubbed my back as I replied "I'm Great, Thanks" with a smile.**

**A/N:OOOO! Kenny has a Girlfriend! Lolz,The next Chapter is Trouble with baking.**


	3. Trouble with Baking Part 1

**A/N: Okay here's the third chapter! :) enjoy!**

**In cooking class**

**Kyle's POV**

"**Okay class, today were going to pair up and were going to learn how to bake …. A Chocolate cake, so please listen carefully!" Our Teacher said. But I wasn't paying attention, I was to busy looking at Maya**

**In cooking she wrote down notes with her hair in a pony tail wearing an apron paying close attention to the instructions. She moved gracefully while writing**

**She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her until she hit me on the head with the pad "Kyle! I've been trying to talk to you for the last 7 minutes! Were you daydreaming?" she said putting her hand on her hips pouting "Sorry what did you say?" I said**

**Maya's POV**

"**Right, Okay Kyle I took some notes on what we could do with the cake while making it, I was wonding" I turned to look at him but he wasn't listening**

"**Kyle, Hey Kyle, Kylie?" **

**I can't believe I'm doing this but I have to. I picked up my note pad and Hit Kyle hard on the head**

"**Kyle! I've been trying to talk to you for the last 7 minutes! Were you daydreaming?" I said putting My hand on My hips pouting "Sorry what did you say?" he said**

"**I said!" but before I could finish my Blue Transforming Bracelet beeped. 'Oh No!' "Sorry Kyle but I've…Gotta….Go to the bathroom! I said running out **

**As I did,I meet with my friends "My Green b-bracelet Beeped" Abbie panted "So did my Yellow" Courtney said **

"**Yours too? My blue one beep 6 minutes ago" I replied "Let's go!" Abbie said as we rushed to the roof.**

**A/N:I know it's short but I don't know what animal their going to be. Can you please help me decide what animals the girls should be. The one's listed are the other team mates Animals but their not in the story, now what should Abbie, Courtney and Maya going to be? **

**_ should be a Cat**

**_ should be a Dog**

**Annie is a Mouse**

**Daisy is a Horse**

**Katie is a Monkey**

**_ should be a Bird**

**Danielle is a Whale**

**Rhiannon is a Fox**

**Glitter is a Wolf**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Meet The SuperGirls Group

**A/N: Thanks to **

**I have finally got my parts for the girls, Enjoy!**

**Maya's POV**

"**Okay, Guys…who's going to call the others?" I said looking at Abbie and Courtney "I did it last time!" Whined Abbie,"You always say that!" Courtney shot back**

"**GUYS!" I shouted "WHAT?!" They shouted back "I'll call them" I said "Fine" The said**

"**But I need your help to trigger it" I said "Okay" Abbie said Cheerfully and Courtney answered "Fine"**

"**I'll start it" I said as I held hands with Abbie and Courtney so are bracelets found our energy easily. **

"**Holy animal sprits hear our Pray" I started "Bring out Team to south park high" Abbie added "Bring them here" Courtney said **

"**Daisy, Katie, Danielle, Rhiannon, Glitter," We said together as Flashes of Orange, Pink, Black, White, Purple and Red appeared **

**The orange one disappeared and a girl with shoulder Length Black hair stepped out with Blue eyes **

"**Hey" She said Walking towards them "Hey Daisy" we said.**

**As she held Abbies hand, our energy went to her Orange Bracelet**

**Then the Pink disappeared and a Girl around 15 stepped out she had Orange hair and Green eyes**

"**Hello Guys!" she shouted "Hi Annie" we said as she joined and held Daisy hand **

**Our Energy shooting to her Pink Bracelet.**

**Then the white and Black Disappeared showing from the white was a girl who had Dark Red Hair and Dark Brown eyes step out  
**

**From the Black showed a girl with dark green hair and Black eyes "This better be important" They both said **

"**Hi, Rhiannon, Hi, Katie" we all said as they joined as well holding Annie's hand as the Energy shot to Rhiannon and Katie's White and Black Bracelet **

**And lastly the red and purple disappeared showing a girl from the purple with Dark blonde hair and Dark Red Eyes **

**From the red came a girl with Dark Blonde hair as well but had Dark Purple Eyes.**

"**Hey, we had trouble with her," They said at the same time pointing at each other Yep there the **

**Living Nightmare that are the Twin Sisters "Hi Danielle, Hi Glitter" We said "Yay Transforming time!" Glitter shouted grabbing Katie's hand **

**And then Glitter grabbed her twins hand as the energy shot to their Red and purple bacelets and they begin the Transforming chant.**

**A/N: lolz, I'm sorry I just had to put that, I'm doing the Transforming next Chapter, and Can you Guess who catches them Transforming?, See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
